What's In A Name
by MBooker
Summary: Baby girl Reese needs a name!


**A/N**: This was inspired by the future Mildred showed Carter in **It's Still A Wonderful Life** (and that's **_still_** a wonderful story… thanks **SWWoman** J). You really should read it and the prequel **It's A Wonderful Life** if you haven't. Anywho, I asked **SWWoman** what baby girl Reese's name was and she couldn't come up with one and neither could I. Let's see if Reese fares any better.

As always, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**What's In A Name**

He was giddy, damned giddy.

Of course he was shocked when he discovered he was going to become a father but once it wore off, Reese was immediate in his warming up to the thought. Hell, he did more than warm up to the idea. He grabbed it, squeezed it, kissed it and then he could not seem to get enough of grabbing, squeezing and kissing the woman who was going to make him a father.

"Are you ready to be a mother again" Reese asked as he held Carter tight.

"No" Carter said honestly before she leaned back in his embrace and looked up at Reese. "But since you knocked me up, I guess I have to get ready."

"It's not my fault you're always turning me on" Reese in that sexy voice that lead to Carter's knocked up state.

"I hope you're ready for this" Carter said as she wrapper her arms around his neck.

"Since I knocked you up, I guess I have to be ready" Reese smiled before he lowered his head and met Carter's lips for a kiss.

**_Some Months Later_**

Carter was a tiny woman and the first 2 trimesters were fairly easy. She ate… a _lot_ but their baby seemed as if she was taking her time growing, so much so that Reese began to worry. Carter was 7 months pregnant and looked about 5.

"She's fine" Carter assured him as she rubbed her belly.

Carter informed Reese that Taylor was the same way. He was a tiny little thing at 5 lbs 9 oz and he was perfectly healthy. She knew his little sister would follow suit.

Reese's fears were tempered and near the end of Carter's 8th month, his fears were replaced by guilt. It seemed as if their baby had a growth spurt. Reese thought Carter tripled in size, something he would never, ever, ever tell her. Everyday, Carter got bigger and everyday Reese felt guiltier.

Her ass was spreading and her hands and feet were swelling. She could no longer wear her wedding rings or any of her shoes. She could not get comfortable in bed. As a result, she could not get much rest and was in a miserable state. Worst of all, the doctor put her on best rest 2 weeks from her delivery date.

"I can't stay in bed for 2 weeks" Carter insisted.

"But you will" Reese commanded.

Reese knew he would need someone to watch over Carter when he was not home… or more accurately, he needed someone to insure that she would remain in bed when he was not there.

"I need a favor" Reese told the kindly woman.

"From _me_" Joan was surprised by the request.

"From you" Reese smiled.

"So what can _I_ do for you?"

"I need you to look after someone."

When he was homeless and had no one, she looked out for him. She was a Godsend and Reese trusted her with the 2 most important people in his life.

Joan was a proud woman and it took a little convincing for her to agree to reside with Carter and Reese for as long as Reese needed her.

"I might have to leave in the spur of the moment and I really don't want Joss home alone. It's just more convenient if you stay."

After Joan got settled in one of the bedrooms, introductions were made and as if on cue Reese got a call from Finch. He kissed Carter, thanked Joan and excused himself.

"So you're the young lady who captured John's heart" Joan smiled at Carter.

"And you're the young lady who watched over him when no one else would" Carter smiled back.

"I'm a long way from young sweetheart."

"Thank you for keeping him safe" Carter spoke from a heart filled with gratitude.

**_Some Days Later_**

"I'm sorry" Reese said pitifully as he helped Carter get out of bed.

"This is your fault isn't it" Carter said irritably as she held onto his arm. "She is KILLING my bladder!"

"I'm sorry" Reese said again as he escorted Carter as she wobbled to the bathroom.

"You said that already" Carter retorted before making her way to the commode to relieve her poor, put upon bladder.

"Feel like a back rub" Reese offered when Carter made her way out of the bathroom.

"You read my mind" Carter said as Reese helped her wobble back to the bed. "Can you please make your child come out **_now_**" Carter groaned as she climbed into bed.

"She's stubborn… like her mother" Reese said.

"She gets that from you not me" Carter replied.

After Carter got settled on her side, Reese retrieved the lotion warmer and heated the lotion. After pulling up the back of her top, Reese began to massage the lotion into Carter's lower back.

"Feel good" Reese asked.

"um-hum" Carter sighed.

His strong hands continued to massage her lower back with the warm lotion and Carter's sighs indicated that she was in heaven.

"We still haven't picked a name" Carter whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Reese smiled. When Carter asked him about names, he told her that he did not care, that she could pick a name and he would be fine with it. For reasons unknown to him, Carter got mad at him and stomped off. He did not see what the big fuss was about but he promised her that he would give it some thought.

When Reese heard that light snore, a snore Carter still denied existed, he knew she was in a dead sleep. He continued his massage for a few more minutes and then got the heating pad and secured it up against Carter's back.

Getting his pillow, Reese placed it directly in front of Carter's protruding stomach and laid his head on it.

"Hey in there" he whispered before kissing the bulge. "I think you wore your mother out because she's snoring" he laughed softly. "She asked me to tell you to come on out and I wish you would because I want to meet you. I never thought I'd get the chance to be a father but your mother came along and changed all that.

"I wonder what you will look like. Will you be the spitting image of your mother? Will you have her eyes or mine? I'm laying odds though that your hair will be dark" Reese laughed. "I wonder what you will sound like and I look forward to the day when you call me _daddy_.

"I have loved you from the moment I knew you were coming and I have a feeling you are going to be just like your mother. She has me wrapped around her finger and so do you. It's going to be a blessing to be your father."

Reese rubbed Carter's stomach and kissed it again. Whenever he was totally focused on his baby, he would be overwhelmed with it all. The miracle that was growing inside the woman he loved was still not quite real to him. It was enough that he found love with Carter and it seemed too much that he was about to be gifted with living proof of that love… his baby, her baby, their baby... a symbol of what they mean to each other.

"You are one special little lady" Reese began again. "Your mother is going to kill me but I am going to spoil you rotten anyway" Reese smiled.

In that moment, baby girl Reese decided it was time to meet her parents.

Carter was awakened from her deep sleep by a sharp pain. She groaned and Reese sat up immediately.

"Sweetheart" Reese said with a bit of panic.

"My water broke" Carter answered when she felt the wetness between her legs.

**_15 Hours Later_**

"Dad would you like to cut the cord" the doctor asked.

"I don't think so" Reese said nervously. "You can do it."

For all of his brave exploits, Reese was just too afraid to cut the cord that bound his child to his wife… and he knew said wife, once she got herself together, would never let him live it down.

Once the cord was cut, Reese watched as the doctor handed his baby to the nurse who in turn laid the baby on her mother's chest. Carter cradled her naked daughter as Reese stared down at her in awe. Tears began to well upon his eyes. She was here, she was finally here.

"Do you like her daddy" Carter smiled tiredly up at Reese.

Turning his eyes from his daughter to his wife, Reese had no words for what he was feeling but the tears that began to stream down his face said it all.

"Mrs. Reese, let me get her cleaned and wrapped up" the nurse said.

Silently Reese watched as the nurse took the baby. His eyes stayed glued on his little bundle of joy as she was transformed from a naked little body covered in a white creamy substance to a diapered newborn wrapped in a blanket. Reese's eyes never left her as she was carried back to her mother and placed in her arms.

Reese reached down and touched her soft cheek with his finger.

"Thank you" he said quietly.

"Thank you" Carter replied as she smiled down at her baby and touched the other cheek with her finger.

Both parents gazed at their baby a few more moments before Reese put his finger beneath Carter's chin and tilted her head up.

"Thank you" he whispered again as he lowered his lips.

"Thank you" she whispered again as she cradled his cheek and wiped a tear away.

The kiss was soft, sweet and full of love.

**_Later That Night_**

Reese had been hovering over his newborn while Carter was resting. Finch and even Fusco had stopped by to congratulate Reese and take a look at his and Carter's newest addition.

"I feel sorry for the knuckleheads who will be chasing after her" Fusco said as he looked down at the sleeping baby.

"You are right to do so" Reese said in a deadly serious voice.

About ½ an hour after Finch and Fusco left, Carter began to some out of her slumber. When she finally opened her eyes, she turned her head to the side to see Reese sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Have you been holding her all this time" she asked as she yawned.

"Not the **_entire_** time" Reese smiled. "She's squirming" Reese said.

"OK. Let me see if I can feed her."

Reese laid the baby in Carter's arms and she opened her nightgown and nestle her baby against her breast. Baby girl Reese was a quick learner and latched on to her mother's nipple and began to suckle. Once again, Reese watched their creation in awe. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Cali Alexis" he said as he reached over and touched her soft hair.

Carter turned to him and smiled.

"I like it."

Cali Alexis Reese… beautiful defender of mankind. What a fitting name for the child of the cop and the vigilante.


End file.
